List of minor
The following is a list of minor and recurring characters in Waterloo Road. Series One Estelle Cooper Estelle Cooper (played by Judith Barker) was the first PA secretary at Waterloo Road. She served under Jack Rimmer during the first series, but by the second series had left the school to be replaced by Davina Shackleton. She was fisted by an ex pupil who was quoted as saying "it was like punching smoke". http:// Clarence Charles is the father of pupil, Donte Charles who has a face that could make an onion cry and more chins than a Chinese phone book. He made regular appearances during the first series. Clarence was not seen during the second series but was on mentioned from time to time. His most recent appearance during the first episode of series 3, when Donte married long-term girlfriend, Chlo. In the Series 4 opener, Donte mentioned Clarence had lent him some money to help Chlo start up her mobile hairdressing business. He was seen again in the second episode when he appeared at Melissa Ryan's adult education class and later attended Rose Kelly's house party where he got drunk, much to the embarrassment of Donte. He is seen again briefly at the start of episode 9. Adam was the best friend of Donte Charles. He only appeared briefly in the first episode of series 1. Adam and Donte arranged a night out in Donte's dad's limo with Chlo and her friend Holly. Whilst Donte was driving, Chlo who had been drinking, climbed onto his lap and blocked his view of the road. The car ran straight into the path of an oncoming lorry. It was revealed in the next episode . http:// Jimmy Grainger is the father of Mika and Chlo Grainger, and the ex-boyfriend of Izzie Redpath. Jimmy was at constant loggerheads with Izzie or having regular access with his daughters. Never playing by the book, Jimmy took matters into his own hands on several occasions when he glued shut the door locks on her car and took the girls out without Izzie's consent. But his most memorable conquest involved a protest he staged on the school roof dressed as a rabbit. The protest "Dads 4 Justice" echoed that of the real life fathers' rights organisation, "Fathers 4 Justice". But his efforts failed when it was revealed by Izzie he had not paid child support for Mika or Chlo since their break-up. It was revealed during series one that Izzie and Jimmy never actually married when Chlo asked why they never got married. Izzie's response was "never really fancied it". It was later revealed in the third series opener that Jimmy had given Chlo permission to marry Donte Charles. He was played by David Crellin. Yasmin 'Yaz' Deardon was the sister of killed pupil, Adam. Yasmin was left devastated when her twin brother Adam died. Convinced that Donte knew more about the accident than he was letting on, she and best friend Janeece arranged for him to be beaten-up by bully, Hadleigh Flynn until he confessed to driving the car when Hadleigh was threatening him with a knife. Later, Andrew Treneman showed Yasmin a letter that Donte had written in the cooler. It was then she realised that Donte did not intentionally "kill" Adam and that it was just an accident. Yasmin was last seen during Donte's court hearing in 1x08 and has not been seen since. http:// Zoe Ramsden was a student at Waterloo Road in 1x03. She had been cocked more times than Elmur Fudds shotgun and due to this arrived at the school heavily pregnant and demanded to see headmaster, Jack. She told Kim Campbell that she was the daughter of a the moron of a pub where Jack used to drink. On meeting him, Zoe dropped the bombshell that he was the father of her baby, conceived after a drunken night and told him she wanted £10,000 from him in exchange for her keeping her mouth shut. A shocked Jack was forced to come clean to Andrew about Zoe's blackmail threats and in the process revealed he thought she was at least 18, unaware she was actually 15. After Andrew convinced him not to give into her demads, Jack deciced to resign. Zoe unexpectadly went into labour during an English lesson with Tom Clarkson and gave birth to a baby girl. Kim realised Zoe had lied to her about the due date of her baby after previously telling her she wasn't due yet. Zoe then admitted that Jack wasn't the father and the blackmail was the idea of her abusive boyfriend Craig Harris - a former pupil who had been expelled from the school three years earlier and was intent on gaining revenge on Jack. She explained to Jack that her Dad worked at the pub - The Swan and that she pulled a mooney out of the pub window. One night he was so drunk she walked him home and thats how she knew what his house looked like. At the start she is on the bus and Lewis Seddon comes over and starts talking to her and sees Craig Harris pinning her up on by the fence and knocking her to the floor. http:// Zak Walker was a student at Waterloo Road in 1x05. Always late for school and never handing in homework, Zak was constantly in trouble and made a frequent enemy in Head of English, Grantly Budgen. Grantly was sure that Zak was taking drugs and referred to him as a regular little junkie. Andrew and Kim approached Zak about his apparent drug use and discovered he was taking caffeine tablets. He was sent to the cooler but later absconded and went home. Andrew, now convinced of Zak's drug use thought the best thing to do would be to exclude him but Kim rejected his opinion and thought a home visit to talk through Zak's problems would be best. When they arrived at his home they were shocked to discover that Zak was in fact trying to hide the secret that he had been caring for his mother who was suffering from Huntington's Disease. Kim and Andrew promised Zak that they would help him that they would make sure they received the best help and support from then on. http:// Heather Davenport was an LEA Inspector in series 1. She and Jack seemed to have a sexual chemistry between them, but she turned her back of him at the end of series on guessing that he was interested in Steph Haydock instead. She was played by Anna Wilson-Jones http:// Nigel Hinchcliffe was the Chair of Governors at Waterloo Road. He headed various committee meetings called at the school including the disciplinary hearings of pupil Lewis Seddon in 1x08 and later Jack Rimmer in 3x06. He was also present for the Headteacher's post in 2x09 in which Jack went head to head with Lyndsey Woodham for the job. Series Two Leigh-Ann Galloway Leigh-Ann Galloway was a girl in Mika Grainger's sixth form class who, like her, wanted the attentions of the newly-arrived Brett Aspinall. In 2x01 She along with Mika was invited along to Brett's house, however after too much to drink she sneakily lifted Mika's top up and pictured it on her phone. She was also spiteful to Mika about her mother "running off" with another teacher's husband. Mika and her then became at war which got so bad Mika attempted suicide, and was only narrowly stopped by her stepfather Tom Clarkson. In 2x03, she was expelled from the school and Jack told her to count herself lucky that he wasn't informing the police about her behaviour. Brett and Mika got together after this. http:// Courtney Walsh was a student who made a brief appearance in 2x02, when she was seen being excluded by Andrew Treneman for being abusive to a teacher. Courtney reappeared when she complained about Dale Baxter smelling of Urine and later mocked him after he had wet himself due to Overactive Bladder Syndrome. She later returned in 2x11 when she and best friend, Siobhan Geary where seen taking drugs which had been supplied by the Seddons who had set up a burger van outside the school gates and where using it to feed the children unhealthy food and to sell drugs in the side. Courtney suffered a panic attack as a result of an Ecstasy tablet and Siobhan later overdosed and ended up seriously ill in hospital. Feeling the pressure from Jed to keep quiet, and the taunts she was receiving in class from at the time "new found religious" pupils, Janeece and Maxine, Courtney confessed to Kim Campbell that the Seddons were the culprits selling the drugs. http:// Stacey Appleyard was a student in Chlo Grainger's class who lived with her father after her mother abandoned her, causing Stacy to develop some coping problems. She attempted to forge a relationship between her father and teacher Kim Campbell, and had attempted a similar tactic with a female colleague of her father's (the latter was not seen on screen). She had a crush on teacher Tom Clarkson and has tried to get close to him, even to the point of lying next to him in bed while Tom was sleeping, having persuaded Chlo to let her stay at the house to do homework. She was discovered by Izzie's daughters Mika Grainger and Chlo Grainger, as Izzie was not in the house then. Tom yelled at her to get out, but when Izzie found out about it she threw Tom out, claiming that she couldn't find any feelings for him anymore, although they eventually got back together. Her other foolish act was to steal the credit card of a supervisor at the place where and several other pupils undertook work experience, simply to pair up her dad with Kim Campbell with the purchase of some chocolates. She tried to escape detection by framing Maxine Barlow, after she got on the wrong side of Stacey, but Kim put two and two together, and cleared up the matter, to the extent of Steph Haydock offering Maxine a permanent home. Before this incident, Stacey had fallen victim to the serial sex attacker who had already attacked Celine Dixon and at least two other young females in the local area. She managed to escape the attacker's clutches and on her escape through woodland she came across Lewis Seddon, believing him to be her attacker. Lewis was arrested soon afterwards, but it was soon discovered that school catering assistant Kevin Hurst (Maxine Barlow's stepfather) was the attacker. http:// Kevin Hurst was the boyfriend of Maxine Barlow's mother, Patti. Loathed by both Maxine and Lewis Seddon, Kevin was revealed to be a serial attacker behind a series of sexual assaults, attacking pupil Celine Dixon and later Stacey Appleyard. He was discovered by Lewis moments after the attack on Stacey, when he saw Kevin leaving the woods. But when Lewis was wrongly arrested on suspicion of the assaults, it was down to Maxine to prove his innocence. She found an incriminating Balaclava in Kevin's bag and was shocked to learn she had been living with a pervert. Kevin was later arrested and Lewis was released. http:// Patti Barlow was the mother of Maxine Barlow, and the girlfriend to the revealed sex attacker, Kevin Hurst. http:// Russell Millen was a student teacher who briefly worked at Waterloo Road and left when he drunkenly attacked a bully with his own rucksack in attempt to save a pupil. Andrew Treneman witnessed the attack and gave Russell a chance to resign before further trouble occurred. Russell was a former policeman who had left the force after being stabbed while breaking up a domestic incident. He had been left with a limp after the attack, which earned him the nickname "Stumpy" among the Waterloo Road pupils. A Year 9 class had invented the nickname and become so uncontrollable that he sent them all to the "cooler" (internal exclusion centre), an act which did not go down well with Andrew Treneman. He also faced the taunt from Donte Charles when he arrived in Lorna Dickey's lesson. The bully he assaulted, Fraser Crossley, had caughed the insult under his breath just seconds before Russell assaulted him. http:// Dale Baxter was a former pupil who had a face like a stuntmans knee. Thought to be a truant because of his many absences from school, and generally absconding. Jack Rimmer was forced by Andrew Treneman to phone the police about his record at school. As a result, his mother was arrested and Dale was taken in by a social worker to be assigned to foster care. He was forced to return to school the next day, supported by Kim Campbell. After finishing his drama lesson well and seemingly happy about school, Dale made a trip to the toilets. He was seen placing a cloth in his bag before going to his second lesson, French, where he was seated next to Courtney Walsh who complained of his smell, saying he needed a wash. During breaktime, Kim tried to talk to him but could not get a word in. During his third period with Lorna Dickey, Dale asked to go to the toilet, but an angry Lorna (probably due to her Multiple Sclerosis) refused. He tried to escape the class, but Lorna stopped him from doing so. He then began to urinate in front of the class, receiving taunts and laughter from his peers. Courtney led the taunts after looking into his bag and finding the cloth--which turned out to be Dale's underwear, soaked in urine. Mortified, Dale ran from the classroom. Dale was recommended to see a doctor, while Lorna, obviously regretting her decision not to let him go to the toilet, did an Internet search to try to find the cause of Dale's problem. She found information on Overactive Bladder Syndrome, printed out the details and passed them on to fellow teachers. After taking this information and Dale's embarrassment into consideration, Dale was counseled not to drink fizzy drinks and to get plenty of water, with the reassurance that he would be fine soon. Dale, realizing he had a medical problem and not a mental issue, felt a lot happier about the situation. Later, his mother was released from jail and the court cases were upheld. Dale was the primary reason Jack Rimmer was able to keep his job. Lyndsey Woodham and Jack competed for the position of Headmaster at Waterloo Road, and Lyndsey sailed through as the top contender. Before their final "exam", Dale attacked Jack, hitting against Lyndsey in a violent rampage, screaming, "I hate you, Rimmer!" Jack then held Dale until he was calm, telling him that no one hates him and that he would get help. After Lyndsey got the job, she turned it down, realizing she couldn't do the job while Jack could. http:// Lyndsey Woodham was a the rival candidate who competed against Jack Rimmer in the head of school vote. She was offered the role but ultimately turned it down after witnessing Dale Baxter's violent outburst against Jack Rimmer. http:// Jerry Preston was the prospective investor into the school. Whilst he began teaching many Christian idologies to the students, which didn't sit very well with atheist Andrew Treneman. He withdrew his investment from the school by sparking outrage among pupils and staff for his comments about how dead teacher Lorna Dickey had given in to the Devil and taken her own life after being diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. Roger Aspinall also withdrew his investment at the same time after a series of separate disagreements with headmaster Jack Rimmer. http:// Gemma Seddon was the aunt of troublesome former pupil Lewis Seddon and the mother of Jed Seddon. She set up a burger van and placed it at the school gates, much to the dismay of headmaster Jack Rimmer, but was eventually arrested after Lewis reported her for drug dealing. Gemma also had a son Jed, who also dealt drugs and ended up killing teacher Izzie Redpath after she intervened with an argument between Jed and Jack. http:// Jed Seddon Jed Seddon was the cousin of troublesome pupil Lewis Seddon and the son of burger van owner Gem Seddon. Jed, Gemma and Lewis set up a mobile catering van in the second series of Waterloo Road (early 2007) and this was unpopular with headmaster Jack Rimmer, who wanted the school's pupils to eat healthier food (the catering van was selling junk food such as burgers and crisps). They were also selling drugs to the pupils, and their drugs lab was found in a lock-up garage by Jack Rimmer and his deputy Andrew Treneman after Lewis reported them to Jack. The drugs had put one pupil, Siobhan Geary, in hospital. Gemma was finally arrested for drug dealing, but Jed wasn't at the family home when the police arrived. At the very end of series 2, he fatally stabbed Izzie Redpath after she intervened with an argument between Jed and Jack, but it has never been revealed whether or not he has ever been charged with killing her. http:// Siobhan Geary Siobhan was seen taking drugs with courtney in the toilets after jed seddon hid it in thier burgers leading her too hosital. Series Three Fleur Budgen Fleur Budgen is the bed-ridden, overweight wife of Grantly Budgen. She appeared in the very first episode, in a non-speaking uncreditted appearance. She later returned in Series 3. She appeared when her husband's gambling problem became evident as Grantly was trying to keep her upstairs as all the downstairs furniture had been sold to either fund Grantly's habit or pay the debts caused by it. Fleur eventually made it out of the house, much to the derision of some teenagers who called her "Mrs Blobby" due to her stature. In Series 4, she returned when Security officer Dave Miller told her that Grantly was seeing Steph Haydock, which led to her slapping Steph in the middle of her French lesson and throwing Grantly out of their home. However, Steph invited Fleur to the Speed Dating course that was being organised by Mel. Steph said she felt responsible for the break-up so she put them on the same table and made them talk. Fleur accepted her husband Grantly back in her home and they got back together. In series 6 it was revealed that Fleur was suffering from alzheimers disease, and in 6x10, Steph and Ruby managed to convince Grantly to put her in a care home. She died of Neumonia in 7x25 http:// Lucy Weller was a criminal who befriended Chlo Charles after she ran away from home. She made Chlo shoplift and then threatened her with her boyfriend Shaun. http:// Sally Froggatt was a pupil who only appeared in one episode. In the episode, Sally tried to escape from school after her younger brothers babysitter didn't show up. She is caught by Rachel Mason who soughts out the problem with her form tutor Matt Wilding, who had confiscated her mobile phone duuring the day. http:// Shaid Kapoor was a student at Waterloo Road and a close friend of Bolton Smilie, Paul Langley and Dominic Hammond. He first appeared in 3x08 when he was seen participating in the camping trip with other troublemackers. Later in 3x11 he also attended the prison visit, organised by Rachel. He later appeared in 3x17 and is appeared in 4x12 when he sold a ticket for a gig to Phillip Ryan and bought a sketch of himself from talented Karla. http:// Dominic Hammond was a Year 10 student at Waterloo Road. A close friend of Bolton, Paul and Shaid, he attended both the camping and prison trips organised by Rachel to help unruly pupils. In 3x15 he featured in a minor plotline which saw him trying to figure out his sexual identity. He was last seen at the end of 3x20, watching with fellow pupils as fire fighters batteled to control the fire that had destroyed the school canteen. http:// Shane Warwick was a student who was a victim of bully Michaela White who forced him to break into a car. http:// Sameen Azizi was an illegal immigrant who attended Waterloo Road. In her first appearance, she was a background character who played on the girls football team but the following week she was thrust into the story picture when she began hiding from immigration officers who eventually stormed the school looking for her. Sameen was eventually deported to Iran. http:// Series Four Prince Kelly Prince Kelly is the youngest son of Rose Kelly. He is too young to be a student at the school, but is often seen in the children's creche with Janeece Bryant and the now deceased Maxine Barlow.He is briefly seen a few times in later episodes,last in 7x06 |}http:// Ralph Mellor is the Head of Governors of Waterloo Road and also father of head girl Flick Mellor, he is portrayed by Malcolm Scates. Ralph is first scene in the series 4 opener when he tells Rachel Mason that she should have been sacked. He then later tells Eddie Lawson that he has blown his chance to become head master of the school. He is seen again briefly after Rachel calls the police after a gun is discovered in school. He is seen briefly in episode 2 when the school has new security measures. While he says it is mad they have to do it, he agrees with Rachel there isn't else much they can do. In episode 5, he is invited by Melissa Ryan to give a talk about drug awareness for their drug awareness campaign. After planting cocaine near Tom Clarkson as a demonstration, he forces Flick and head boy Marley Kelly to take a drug test. After Flick tests positive, he switches her result with Marley so he is kicked out. This plan succeeds but Flick forces him to come clean as she knew she would test positive. As a result, he resigns as head of governors and Flick is stripped of her head girl duties. After Rachel gives Ralph a lecture over Flick's happiness, he phones social services about the Kelly's and the Kelly's children are taken into care. In episode 10, he is disgusted to discover Flick has got back together with Marley. In a desperate bid to keep them apart, he offers Marley £5,000 to finish with her for good. After initially refusing, Marley later has no option but to accept the deal and the money when he and his family are evicted. In episode 19, he viciously attacks Marley Kelly with a golf club after learning that him and Flick are back together.Flick takes out a restraining order on Ralph.In the next episode he gets drunk and steals a digger and starts smashing up the front entrance of the school and is again arrested. Dave Miller (known as Security Dave) was a security guard hired by Waterloo Road after an incident involving a gun. He quickly became a love interest for teacher Steph Haydock, who is played by his real life wife Denise Welch. http:// Maaka Lacey was a Maori supply teacher from New Zealand. He quickly became involved in a racism dispute with Davina Shackleton. He was sacked when Eddie and Rachel discovered his incompetent teaching methods involved letting the more difficult pupils, including Earl Kelly wander around the school during lesson time. http:// Reynold Kelly is the violent, out-of-control father of Sambuca Kelly, and was also stepfather to Sambuca's older brothers Marley and Earl. He stole a plasma screen TV belonging to Sambuca's foster father, teacher Matt Wilding. In 7.06, before her death, Sam, Finn and Lauren trace Reynold to Blackpool, where his mother informs them that he is serving life for murder. |}http:// Jade Donnaghy was the ex-girlfriend of Earl Kelly. She made the shocking confession to Maxine that Earl was the father of her three day old baby boy and that together they had planned on selling the baby for money. The revelation prompted further traumatic events that later resulted in Maxine's tragic death at Earl's hands. http:// Charlotte Monk was a councillor who came in to Waterloo Road to help teachers and students through the beareavement of murdered pupil Maxine Barlow. http:// Grace Medar is the originally thought to be daughter of Kim Campbell but it is later revealed that she stole him from Rwanda. She is found out to not be hers by Steph in 4x14. In 4x18 the Home Office deports her back to Rwanda http:// Sarah-Leanne was an ex-pupil turned Glamour Model who arrived at the school to take part in a careers day organised by Rachel. On arrival she became an immediate hit with the pupils, but not so much with Kim Campbell. With quite a self-obsessed attitude towards her life, her advice to the pupils became full on when she advised plastic surgery and no qualifications was a good career move, advice which Kim disagreed with quite strongly and suspected Sarah-Leanne of dropping out of school when she was younger. However, after a minor incident involving Phillip Ryan, Sarah-Leanne briefly explained to Kim why she chose to leave school so young and pursue a career in Glamour Modelling - she did not drop out, she was kicked out after she fell pregnant. http:// David Medar made his first appearance in 4x12 as the uncle of Kim Campbell's young originally thought-to-be daughter, Grace. His arrival brought a whole heap of trouble including blackmail and threats. In 4x14, Kim revealed to a stunned Steph Haydock that Grace was not her daughter, and she had actually - on the instructions of Grace's real mother - brought her back into the country illegally in order to give her a better chance in life. http:// Kyle Peters was a traveller who's family had set up home on the school grounds. Upon arrival, he was treated with disrespect and contempt by the likes of teacher Grantly Budgen and pupil Paul Langley. However, Eddie and Sambuca Kelly realised there was a lot more to Kyle than the small minded stereotypical views their colleagues and classmates had on them, in their own words 'Gypsy'. Sam discovered Kyle's talent for poetry whilst Eddie welcomed his ability for self expression. As the day went on, Kyle and Sam grew closer, even sparking a relationship. However, it was sadly cut short when Kyle and his family were moved off the premises by Council workers as a result of an anonymous phone call. Saddened by his departure, Sam was left heartbroken, with only a ring (given to her by Kyle) to remember him by. http:// Waffa was a character who first appeared in Episode 15 as a member of Matt Wilding's choir. In Episode 16, she is at first offended by Janeece Bryant wearing a hijab-like headscarf; but later has a heart-to-heart with Janeece when she tells her she only wanted to wear it to take away attention from her boob job. http:// Jem Allen was a character who appeared in Episode 16. An outgoing supply teacher, she appears to be popular with both pupils and staff. However, things that she claimed turn out to be lies. She almost succeeds at covering these untruths, but her web of deceit starts to unravel when Matt Wilding, having been promised by Jem that a TV crew from North West Tonight is going to do a report on his choir, phones the BBC, only to discover that Ms Allen's 'friend' Hermoine doesn't work there. He moans about this in the staff room, but Jasmine Koreshi, Jem's most vocal, but misguided, supporter, refuses to believe him. Matters get worse when Grantly Budgen collapses in pain, after rescuing Bolton Smilie from an accident in the swimming pool, which is located in the house supposedly owned by Jem's boyfriend, but Grantly exposed this as another lie. Appalled at her continuing lies, Eddie Lawson is forced to sack her. http:// Tasha Lefton was a pupil who suffered from diabetes in Episode 17 http:// Mrs Lefton was the mother of Tash Lefton, a pupil who suffered from diabetes in Episode 17.